


Writetober

by PushingBackTheNight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Imnotgoodattags, M/M, writetober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushingBackTheNight/pseuds/PushingBackTheNight
Summary: I learned about Writetober and I'm really excited about it!I write little stories about Mac and Jack and I hope you like it as much as I do!(I can't post a story every day, but I'll do my best :D)





	1. Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So if you notice any mistakes, please let me know :) Also, this is my first work in this fandom :)  
> The given sentence for the first text was: „If I'm not flickering the lights und you're not flickering the lights, then who else is in the room with us?“

"You're sure the guy ran into this house?" Jack made sure again.   


"Pretty sure", Mac replied, looking at the villa they were standing in front of.   


"This is a damn haunted house, Mac!"

Something was strange about this house.  It looked very dilapidated and above all uninhabited.  They could see torn curtains in the windows and the door was open, as if to invite the two to enter the house.  Mac shrugged and started Walking.

"You can wait here if you're scared", he said, sticking out his tongue.  


"Me and fear?", he outraged.  "Listen, fear is scared of me!"

He followed the laughing Mac, but not without another skeptical look at the facade of this scary house.  Mac stepped first through the door and looked around.  They stood in a sort of entrance hall, from which a staircase led to the first floor and a hallway to the right deeper into the house.  There was no trace of the man they pursued. When Jack stepped beside him, a loud bang suddenly sounded behind them.  They both jumped and turned around in a flash.  Jack had pulled his pistol and aimed it at the door that had fallen into it's lock.  They looked at each other, Mac giving him a knowing look and Jack raising an eyebrow.

"Haunted house," he muttered.  


Mac shook his head.  There was a good and, above all, logical explanation why the door had closed by itself.  Outside, the wind was blowing and this house was absolutely not isolated.  There were cracks through which the wind whistled and these breezes caused the phenomenon of doors that seemed to close by themselves.  This was not a haunted house ... there was no such thing.  But he didn't want to rob Jack of this illusion.  Mac knew how much his partner believed in the supernatural…specially ghosts and things like this.  


"Mac", Jack's voice was tense, making the younger man listen.  "I think our friend has sneaked up to the first floor."

Jack looked up and when Mac followed his gaze, he saw that dust trickled from the ceiling, just as if somebody was walking in the room above them.  Mac looked at his partner, who had put a finger to his lips and pointed to the stairs.  Jack went ahead and peered up the stairs.  Nothing was there to see.  He was about to go upstairs when he noticed a small detail.  


"There are no footprints here", he muttered.  


"What?" Mac asked, not quite understanding him.  


"The dust layer is centimeters thick...But there are no footprints.  How was the guy supposed to get up there?  He can't fly! "  


Mac sighed.  There was also a logical explanation for that.  


"This villa is huge ..."  


"Not quite as big as the others in this neighborhood."  Mac looked at Jack with that MacGyver look that only he can putt on, and Jack raised his hands to appease him.  "I just mean", he muttered.  


"The fact is that this villa is already old and it used to be common to build several stairs to the next floors.  Depending on how old the villa is, there is even an passageway that only the servants used.  Our target didn't necessarily have to use that staircase. "  


Jack glanced over the trackless layer of dust again, then shrugged.   


"I don't know, man.  This reminds me all too much of an old horror movie.  I don't want to be killed by a ghost."

"You will not. If we really encounter a ghost, I'm going to build a Protonbeam like the Ghostbusters did, alright?"

Jack didn't look very confident, but finally nodded. After all, it was Mac who had just said those words. If there was one man whom he trusted to do this, then it would be him. Still, he made no move up the stairs. With an eye roll, Mac pushed past him and ran up the stairs, always taking two steps at a time. If their target was really up there, then they had to hurry. After all, they didn't know if the guy knew the Building and quickly disappear through the back door.  Behind him, Mac heard Jack's footsteps and had to grin.  No matter how scared Jack was of ghosts, he would never leave him alone if there was a chance his target was sneaking around with a loaded pistol.  Once again, Mac realized how much he meant to Jack.  After all, he always protected him in every situation.  Arriving at the top of the stairway, Mac turned and threw a grin at Jack.  


"See, no ghosts."

He pointed to the floor, where footprints were clearly visible.  Jack grimaced and passed Mac.  Whether ghosts or not, he would enter the room first.  Mac was under his protection and he couldn't suppress the urge to take care of him!  With his pistol raised, Jack ran to the door, which also showed the footprints.  Like the front door, it was open.  He prayed earnestly that this door wouldn't shut by itself.  They entered a room that had probably once served as a dining room. In the middle stood a table, with six chairs and two candlesticks on it. On the walls stood four cabinets, which looked very old and massive. Certainly at some point they kept the good silver and the plates of the homeowner. It was noticeable that behind the front of the table a large round window was embedded in the wall. The glass was still intact, but the frame and linkage that held the glass looked very brittle.  


"Mac...I don't want to annoy you or anything like that, but..."   


"I noticed", Mac replied.

It hadn't escaped him that the footprints lead into the room, but not out. There was no other door through which their target could have escaped, so he still had to be in here.  Jack put a finger to his lips, pointed to the table, and waved a hand to tell Mac that he would see if the guy was crouching under it.  Mac nodded and watched him closely.  He could read Jack's body language like a book.  He knew exactly what movement he made when danger was behind schedule, so he knew exactly when it was better for him, to dodge or stay in the background.  Jack dropped to one knee and aimed simultaneously under the table.  But the tension immediately left his body and he lowered his weapon.  That meant no danger threatened.  


"Nothing," he mumbled.  "Do you think he would fit in the cabinets?"  
Mac looked closely at the first cabinet and even opened it.  Shelves were set inside and at the level of his hips, began the drawers, which reached down to the ground.  
"Well, I'm sure we'd have heard it if he hid in one of those. The boards look heavy, either he had to take them out, then they would lie around here, or he would put them in the closet with him.  We would definitely have heard both."  
"And you think they're all built that way?", Jack wanted to know.  


Mac shrugged.  Actually, he was sure that it was so.  But Jack would look in the other cabinets anyway.  His guess was confirmed immediately when Jack opened each cupboard and checked to see if the guy was not in it.  But that wasn't the case.  Another crash made Mac wince and Jack spun around to the door, which had simply closed again.  


"Shit!" Jack swore and put his pistol back in its holster with a furious movement.  
"Jack, that was the wind", Mac said, shaking his head.  
"Well, he's not here, anyway," Jack growled.  He ran to the door and wanted to open it which, however, backfired.  The door was locked tight.  Jack shook the handle, but nothing happened.  With another furious gesture, he turned to Mac and gestured meaningfully at the door.  
"She's just stuck, Jack."

He stepped next to his partner and examined the door frame.  But it didn't looked like this had warped and therefore stuck the door.  His next guess was that their target might have found the key to the door and locked it from the outside.  But when he examined the lock, he found that this wasn't the case.  Something was wrong here.  The next moment, a cold shiver creped down Mac's back, because they heard a scratching on the door that definitely didn't sounded like rats or any other vermin that could possibly live in this house.  


"Get away from the door", Jack hissed, pulling Mac back by the shoulder.  
"There are no ghosts here!", Mac said emphatically.  "Ghosts are a fantasy, that ..."  
He broke off in the middle of the sentence, when suddenly the light in the room was turned on and then off again.  Mac's gaze wandered to the ceiling, where a large chandelier hung.  He didn't think that there was electricity in this house.  
"Stop that, Mac," Jack said reproachfully without taking his eyes off the door.  
"I don't do anything…"  
"So if I'm not flickering the lights and you're not flickering the lights, then who else is in the room with us?", Jack mumbled.  "Get us out of here, you super brain."  


Mac looked around the room and saw an irregularity in the wall. A grin crept on his lips. He pressed against the square, which was only minimally detached from the rest of the wall and a door opened to his right.  
"If the gentleman would accompany me outside", he said gallantly, bowing his head to the secret door.  
"You're the best, Mac!"

Jack laughed in relief and ran past him, through the door.  Mac followed, but not without another glance into the room.  He didn't believe that their target had found this passage, 'cause there was dust on the secret switch and there was no handprint in it.  But how had the guy sneaked out of the room?  Jack had turned on his flashlight so they could see something.  They walked for some minutes through a brick corridor until they came to a door.  When they opened them and stepped outside, they stood in front of the villa again.

"What the...", Jack murmured and turned to the house.  
"Hey! There he is !", Mac called suddenly, running down the street.  
The guy they were chasing was just a few yards away, when he felt he should stop and turn around.  Jack almost ran into him, but managed to dodge to the side.  Mac looked back at the villa and again it ran coldly down his spine.  A person stood in the round window looking down the street and, to make everything worse, the scariest laugh sounded, that Mac had ever heard.  


"You...you heard that too, right?", Jack asked softly.  "Mac, tell me you heard that too and that you see the guy up there, too."  
"I'm reluctant to admit it, but yes."  
"Haunted house", Jack whispered, looking at his friend.  
"There is something like...What ever!  Come on, the guy already has a big head start."  
With that, Mac turned around and ran after their target.  Jack stared at the villa for a moment, then pulled away and ran after Mac.  
"That's a haunted house," he muttered.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person a and b are watching horror movies. Person a is terrified of horror movies.
> 
> Honestly I don't think that Mac would be terrified about horror movies and neither would Jack be, but I like the idea :D

The girl's screams echoed through the house as Freddy slashed her. Blood squirted and the murderer's laugh sounded. Mac's eyes were glued to the TV, even though he didn't want it. He detested killing in any form, even if it was 'only' in a movie. Nevertheless, he was sitting here watching 'A Nightmare on Elmstreet' with Jack, who enjoyed the movie like it was something holly. Usually only 'Die Hard' caused this reaction.

His friend had assured him that this movie wasn't one of the splatters he usually loved to see. Mac was not so sure about that! His brain was working at full speed to distract himself somehow.

"That's illogical", he mumbled as the boy in prison was just killed by Freddy.

"That...is a horror movie", Jack said absently. "Stop looking for the logic in it."

"But, why would the guy kill the kids, when it was obviously the parents who killed him?", Mac asked, still unable to take his eyes off the TV.

He felt his hands start to shake. Great, instead of distracting, he now thought even more about the movie. Good work, MacGyver...

"How do you know that? After all, that's the first time we are watching this movie."

"I've...maybe or maybe not informed me", Mac admitted. "You know, I don't like watching horror movies, and even less do I like them when things start to happen and I'm unprepared."

Jack gave him an soft, but amused look. He still couldn't believe that Mac was afraid of these films. They saw worse scenarios every day...Not worse, because they were bloody as the movies. The bad thing about these scenarios was, that they actually happened and weren't played. If they found a corpse, then the person couldn't get up and walk away like the actors, after the director called Cut. They had died irrevocably. So why did these stunts make Mac so scared? Jack couldn't understand.

"The pills will never work. They will keep them awake, but they will not last indefinitely. The two do no favors to themselves to take this shit. On the contrary, the longer they stay awake, the deeper they will sleep when they loose the fight against it", he heard Mac say and rolled his eyes.

"Turn off your brain just once, genius. How about that?", Jack said with a laugh.

Mac pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. Why had he agreed to this? If he figured, he could have been watching Transformers with Bozer right now...he just want to slap himself for that. What had he been thinking?

He knew exactly how this would end. Jack would end up laughing and he himself wouldn't be able to sleep and if he managed to, he would probably have the worst nightmares ever. These films always haunted him down in his sleep and there was a simple reason for that: They were too abstract for his mind and that's why the atrocities were all the worse. If the film would have been logical and suitable for him, it would certainly be something else. Often he couldn't empathize with the victims (because what they did was so illogical) or their murderer (for obvious reasons...). He couldn't understand their steps, not with all of his good will.

"Mac? Everything okay?", Jack wanted to know suddenly.

Mac looked confused at his friend. Why did he ask that? It was obvious he didn't like the movie, but Jack knew it that way.

"Why?", he wanted to know.

"Just curious...Oh, and you're crushing my hand."

Mac looked at him confused, then his eyes fell on their hands. In fact, he had reached for Jack's hand and held on to it. When he realized that, he quickly released it and clamped his hands between his tights.

"If it helps you survive the movie ...", Jack said softly and held out his hand to him.

Mac looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't think Jack would allow that. Although the Delta was always in for a bear hug, but holding hands? That was something completely different.

When Mac hesitated, Jack simply put his hand on the thigh of the younger man. Amazed, he glanced at him. But Jack's attention was back to the film. Mac closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Jack's hand. It exuded a warmth that calmed Mac, and strangely enough, the film now was just half as worse as before.

Jack left his hand on Macs leg over the entire movie. Whenever there was a scene that made Mac wince or stiffen, Jack stroked his thumb reassuringly over his thigh. The younger one didn't know how to react. But he was really grateful to Jack for calming him down and not making fun of him in any way. 


	3. The Kit-Kat fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sentence for this chapter was: "That last pack of Kit-Kats is mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was at a vacation and didn't hast any wifi...But here we go :) Tell me what you think about this chapter :D

"Tony enters the shop, boys", Riley said over the ear plug.

Mac raised his head and looked around unobtrusively. Tony was a young man, not much older than himself, whom they had to watch over. It was annoying to play babysitter for him, especially as the guy didn't want them to be near him. However, at the moment he was happy that they were in the little shop, too. Because he had to make a money transfer...with a dangerous mafia boss. Mac had spoken out against the plan, that Tony himself would do this, but they had no other choice. The man knew Tony so nobody could step in for him.

"Everything's quiet so far", Jacks voice sounded in his ear.

Mac relaxed a bit. As long as Jack was in the shop, everything was fine. He could handle everything that would happen.

"Have you hidden the tracker well?", Mac mumbled, lowering his eyes to a pack of Kit-Kat he held in his hand.

"Yeah, he shouldn't attract anybody's attention, not even Mr. Icy-looks', who's checking the suitcase right now", came Bozer's answer.

But then something happened that no one had thought about. The Mafia Boss took out a bundle of bills and handed it to Tony. He stared at him in confusion.

"For your effort...and as expense allowance", he said in a strong Russian accent. "It surely wasn't easy to steal so much from a federal agency."

"No, no, no!", Bozer practically shouted. "In the bundle is the tracker!"

Mac took a deep breath and noticed that Tony was secretly looking for help.

"Take the money, otherwise he will be suspicious", he mumbled. 

Tony took the money and was about to leave when Riley called in.

"I have an idea, but you have to distract Ivan."

"How long?", Jack wanted to know.

"As long as you can."

Not a minute later, Jack stood in front of Mac and glared at him.

"That's the last pack of Kit-Kats and my name's on it, kid."

Mac was confused for a moment, but then he understood and got into the little game.

"I don't see a name on it", he said, turning the pack back and forth.

"Then look closer!"

Jack gave him a shove and Mac stumbled backward. He recovered quickly and got a bit bigger (which probably looked pretty funny next to Jack).

"Just buy other sweets."

"Man, my kids are crazy for Kit-Kats and in a few days is Halloween, so I'm going to buy as much as I can", Jack growled.

Mac pushed his hand against his shoulder and Jack did him the favor to take a step back. They both saw, out of the corner of his eyes, that Tony and their target were watching them. So they had to deliver a show.

"Come on, hit me", Mac muttered.

"What?"

"Do it."

Jack raised an eyebrow meaningfully. He didn't liked this plan at all. But he did what Mac demanded, but didn't put much strength into the punch. Mac was ripped off his feet anyway and held his cheek. But the next moment he was on his feet again and punched Jack as well, only that he aimed at the chin. Jack grimaced in pain, then laughed and grabbed Mac by the shoulders.

At the same moment Riley entered the store and strolled over to her target person. She didn't look at him, instead she seemed to be looking for something on the shelves.

Jack pulled up his knee and rammed it Mac in the stomach. Mac hissed in pain and dropped to his knees. He also dropped the Kit-Kat bag. Jack bent down and murmured a slight apology, then picked up the bag and stood again.

"Next time better get in a fight with somebody you can handle", he growled laughing and turned around.

The timing was perfect, because Riley left the store again just at that moment.

"Sender placed, you can get out there," her voice sounded in their ears.

Jack went to the counter and paid the Kit-Kats, then disappeared without even looking at Mac. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the counter as well. There he put $ 20 in front of the cashier and said, "For the inconvenience, I'm really sorry..."

Then he too left the store. Outside, he didn't run directly to their van, but waited for Tony to get out as well. He left the shop only a few minutes later and nodded slightly to him.

"Good job", Mac mumbled softly, knowing that Tony would hear it over the ear plug.

A smile settled on his lips as he walked to his car. Mac turned around and finally walked to their van. Once there, he was immediately grabbed by Jack and pulled into the car.

"I'm so sorry, Mac," he muttered, hugging him tight. 

"It's all right, buddy. I wanted you to hit me and it worked", he replied, placing a hand on Jack's back.

"Nevertheless."

Jack carefully stroked Macs cheek and laid a hand on his stomach, where he kicked him. Mac was leaning in to his touch and closed his eyes for a few secounds. Little moments like this made his heart beat faster in love for his partner. But they had to be careful, because Riley didn't know that they were together and Jack didn't wanted to tell her now. He wanted more time and Mac was totally okay with that.

"Ivan is just leaving the store, and as long as he has his coat with him, we can follow him every step of his way", Bozer interjected, smiling back at Jack and Mac.

He was the only member of their team who knew they were together, and Mac found it really amazing that he had not blabbed it out to anyone, not even to Matty.

"That means the rest is being handled by the SWAT and we can go home?", Jack asked.

"That's exactly what it means," Riley replied.

They all gave a relieved sigh. The week had been tough, and as much as they did love their job, sometimes it could bring them all to their limits.

The meeting at Phoenix was also done quickly because Matty wanted to dismiss them all in their well-deserved closing time. Also, Halloween was a evening that everyone in the team liked to celebrate. This year, Macs house was chosen for the party (as every year, just that nobody wanted to admit that Macs was the most fun). But until the guests arrived, Jack and Mac had some time left.

Mac unlocked the front door and stepped into the decorated hallway. Immediately he noticed the pink skull, which stood on a small drawer chest. Bozer had bought it, "because it was the most horrible thing they had to offer in the shop!" Smiling, he passed it, followed by Jack.

They went into the living room and Mac dropped onto the couch. He laid his feet on the small table in front of him and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt Jack's hands massaging his shoulders and hummed softly.

"Do you want a beer too?", Jack finally asked.

"Yes, please."

While Jack brought their beer, Mac pulled a Kit-Kat out of his bag and unpacked it. When Jack came back, he had already eaten half of it.

"That's not the last one, is it?", he asked and looked at Mac with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned only mischievous and bit another piece off.

"It is."

"Hand it over, MacGyver!", Jack growled. "You said the last belongs to me!"

"Don't you think we had enough fighting about those things today?"

"Just give me the rest, then we don't have to argue."

Mac shook his head and stuffed the last piece in his mouth.

"You did not do that!", Jack called and pinned him down on the couch. "You owe me one."

"Oh and what would that supposed to be?" 

Instead of giving him an answer, Jack just grinned mischievously, leaned down to Mac and kissed him stormily. Mac returned the kiss with a smile and as Jack pulled away from him, he licked his lips.

"Hmm Kit-Kat," he grinned.

Mac laughed and pull him down for another heated kiss. But before they could get more into it, they heard how the front door was opened and closed. Shortly thereafter, Bozer appeared beside them.  
"Wow, guys...Can't you do that in the bedroom? I already have a trauma from the last time I walked in on you", he asked, smiling and closing his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry Boze," Mac laughed, releasing Jack. "We had some quarrels about the last Kit-Kat."

"I think I have a deja-vu right now," grinned Bozer and made them all laugh. 


	4. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person a is trying on Halloween costumes and person b, an employee at the store, helps them pick out a costume.

Mac worked undercover in a costume shop and to be honest, it was a lot of fun! Just before Halloween they had many clients and he loved to advise the people. But he had to be careful not to get lost in the job he was working on. His mission was to uncover a money launderer ring. But he hadn't found any clues that crooked things were running in this business.

That's why Matty sent Jack to him as well. He was supposed to exchange new information with Mac, because they couldn't use earplugs this time. However, the two couldn't just squat in a corner and talk about the case and since Mac temporarily lived in the house of shop owner, they couldn't meet there. In addition, the woman kept an eye on him most of the day. She kept trying to persuade him on a date and just called him darling or sweatheart...Mac was pretty annoyed because of her. It was difficult to exchange information without attracting her attention. But if Jack came as a customer and would be advised by Mac, they would have enough time for it.

When the door bell rang through the store, Mac didn't immediately raise his head. He never did that and they didn't want to cause a stir. Only when he heard Lisa's voice, he took his eyes off the magazine that lay in front of him and looked at Jack.

"Welcome to Lisa's costumes", said his boss, smiling at Jack. "How can I help you?"

Jack looked around for a moment, then turned his eyes to her.

"I'm looking for a costume for a Halloween party...but I'm not sure as who or what I want to dress up."

Lisa didn't think long, but immediately turned to Mac.

"Nick, darling, can you please help this gentleman with his quest", she said, smiling at him.

"Of course", said Mac, coming out from behind the counter. "Do you have any wish what the costume should emit?"

Jack tried hard to suppress a laugh that Mac saw exactly. Then his partner tilted his head and grinned at him.

"Surprise me."

Lisa nodded to the two again and then disappeared into the storeroom. As she closed the door behind him, Jack burst out into heavy laughing.

"Nick, darling", he mimicked her and made a waving motion with his hand. "May I come here more often and watch this spectacle?"

"Ahah, very funny Jack", Mac grumbled and walked past him, to a long clothes rail, on which only costumes for men hung.

"No, no, now honestly, do the women really believe they can catch you with that?", Jack asked and came after him.

"Ask her...But if I hear the word darling or sweatheart again, I guarantee for nothing."

"I remember honey", Jack laughed, laying a reassuring hand on his back.

"What information do you have for me?", Mac asked, with a eye roll.

"Just that your boss has nothing to do with it, it has to be one of her employees, and since you are not the one, the one that remains is..."

"James."

Jack nodded and looked at Mac. The next moment, however, he saw nothing, except dark blue fabric.

"Try this", Mac said and Jack could almost hear the big grin in his voice.

"Go on, otherwise Lisa will be suspicious and might even throw me out."

"You just want me to put on the costume", Jack growled.

Mac's grin widened as he shrugged and pushed Jack toward the dressing rooms. With a sigh Jack walked into a cabin and began to change his clothes.

"We have the order to arrest James immediately if we see him", he explained as he changed.

When he stepped out, he looked like he came straight out of the movie "Interview with a Vampire." Mac immediately started to grin when he saw that. Somehow he loved the costumes from this movie and Jack really looked very sexy in it.

"You take that", Mac said.

"So, am I doing that?", Jack asked.

"If I were you, I'd take it", Mac replayed, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

Jack noticed his look and grinned back. He stepped back into the dressing room and started to change, when Mac suddenly stuck his head inside.

"James has just come", he said.

"Great", Jack grumbled, looking down at himself. "It doesn't help anything."

He stepped out of the dressing room and went to the counter.

"James Hill?"

The person addressed turned to him and looked at him questioningly. Just then Lisa came back, but Jack ignored her.

"You are arrested for money laundering!"

James looked at him for a moment, then made a dive over the counter and ran for the door. Jack rolled his eyes and ran after him. James was about to open the door when Jack held him by the neck and pushed him against it.

"I don't like it, when someone starts a poorly planned escape attempt."

Not two minutes later, James was picked up by the police and taken to Phoenix headquarters.

"Didn't think I'd ever get arrested by Lestat", he growled as he was led away.

"Not a sound", Jack muttered to one of the policemen, who looked at him in amusement.

When Jack returned to Mac, he just explained the situation to Lisa. She looked very shocked and didn't even understand what had happened in her little shop for three years. Mac reassured her, that nothing would happen to her. With James, they had caught one of the masterminds and could pick up the rest of the money launderer ring in the next few days.

After Lisa had calmed down, Mac went to Jack, who had disappeared back in the dressing room to himself. When he came out, he had the costume with him.

"But not that you're going to become a vampire," he murmured as he passed Mac and gave him a smack on his butt.

The younger one was still grinning mischievously, looking forward to see Jack in the costume, especially if he himself could take it off again.


End file.
